I know you care
by diellemabelle
Summary: SPOILERS for chapter 200! A continuation of the manga from where it left off, using the lyrics of "I know you care" by Ellie Goulding as inspiration. "There was trouble ahead and you knew it/ You were just saving yourself when you hide it... But I know you care... I know it's always been there." Now a two-shot. Second chapter: "Halcyon".
1. I know you care

_**Author's note: This fanfic contains lines from the song "I know you care" by Ellie Goulding. I do not own those words, but I do love them. **_

_***Edit: thanks to Rutoh-Chan and meow for pointing out a plot hole in this story. It's fixed now.***_

**_(The line breaks separate points of view, jumping between Ren and Kyoko. When I wrote this, I pictured the story portrayed like the manga, so that is why I trail off so much...)_**

* * *

**I know you care…**

Tsuruga Ren shifted under the sheets. No matter how drained he felt after playing the role of Cain Heel for two days, there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. He sat up in his king-sized bed, the silken sheets sliding down his body like water as he cradled his head in his hands.

It was strenuous, when he'd first put on the mask of Tsuruga Ren, to keep up the persona for even a few hours without that self-loathing floating to the surface. Now, although he had years of practice, he was facing the same difficulties that he had back then. The _effort_ it required to smile to Yashiro-san earlier, to talk to Jelly Woods, and to pretend as if nothing had happened was more than he'd put into any role in his entire career.

But he couldn't drive it from his thoughts. He still felt her… clinging to him… as if she was falling. It had felt like she was about to disappear. As if, when she exhaled, that she'd float away on that last breath, thinner than air. There was no thinking. In that moment he'd reached out to her – the woman who kept saving him, who kept bringing him back when he teetered on the edge of the abyss. In the past few days, she'd grown to be more than just a talisman against the evil that threatened his sanity. She was his home. She belonged in his arms. Or rather, he belonged in hers.

Driving home felt wrong somehow, though the pedal still pushed gas through the engine and the car rolled forward, though the steering wheel turned the tires and the car stopped neatly in his parking space when he applied the brakes, something was missing. When he opened his refrigerator to find nothing at all, _it_ was missing. Something… or someone? As he stood in the shower, absently staring at the wall, he half expected the curtain to be pulled open by… Or _her_ voice to ring out, "Niisan, supper is ready!"

_Kyoko_…

Or would it be **Setsuka**?

_Please, don't close your eyes_, he had begged himself last night. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to fall asleep and he didn't want to wake up from that dream. What if it was all part of the act? But… wasn't that what it was supposed to be?

In the end, he couldn't help it. He gave in. He gave it his all. He gave her everything. And when he woke up, she was gone.

It wasn't like he'd had a plan or anything. In fact, he had no idea what he expected to happen after that night. Did he expect something to change between them? But, surely it couldn't _not_ change, right?

Despite her shyness, he knew that she cared. Whether it was just reminding him to eat, or taking care of him when he was sick, or helping him master his version of Katsuki, she'd always been looking out for him. It had always been there.

But… that wasn't the point. That wasn't the _problem_. No matter how he looked at the situation, there was trouble ahead for both of them. The closer they got, the more he could feel it. Just as surely as he'd pulled away before, trying to pass off his affection as honest concern for his kohai, now she was putting up barriers against him. She was hiding. The way she looked at him, it was like a warning. She was afraid. And why wouldn't she be? After what Fuwa did to her…

So then, wasn't he just as bad? No matter how much he cared for her, he'd been holding himself back, trying to spare himself the shame of taking advantage of his junior, a minor and an innocent girl. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

It was so easy to fall back into that pattern of self-deceit. To convince himself that it was for the best that he never confessed. That he should never confess. That they should never…

* * *

Kyoko shivered under her blankets. Tsuruga Ren smiled down at her with that fake smile that always screamed that he was mad about something she had done. It had been so long since she'd been in her own room at Darumaya that she'd completely forgotten about that poster. Looking at it now, she saw things that she'd never picked up on before. The set of his shoulders, the way his hair fell softly tousled into his eyes, the subtle tilt of his head, all of it was just… work. As a professional actor that does some modeling, he would know exactly what pose would get him the response he desired. When she recognized it, she was simultaneously amazed and disgusted. It was just so… fake.

She turned away, unable to look at his face anymore without losing control of the tears that had been welling up in her eyes. Was it so hard to distinguish between real and fake emotions as well? Two deep breaths later, she was under control again, though her thoughts were far from calm.

In a way she longed for Setsuka's cool head or Natsu's casual indifference. If only she, Kyoko, were like those girls, she'd be able to handle this situation much easier. Slowly, unconsciously, she let herself slide into a role, its confidence easing her inner turmoil to the point that – just maybe – she'd be able to sleep.

A banging on the front door startled her. She ran down the stairs, her heart in her throat. Could it be him? Why? What would Tsuruga-san need that couldn't wait until morning? Her imagination ran wild with possibilities.

Again, she took two deep breaths at the door, using that time to slip more fully into Setsuka.

Without hesitation or preamble, Setsuka yanked open the door to find Fuwa Shou staring blankly back at her. The relieved surprise that had crept onto his face faded like an after image, replaced by something more familiar. Anger and contempt filled his features as he opened his mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Setsuka's raised eyebrow was plainly a threat for violence if he didn't get to the point.

"Your cellphone. Don't you ever turn off your cellphone like that again!" he spouted heatedly. "Though you may not need it for your lackluster acting career, at least keep it on for emergencies!"

Though it looked like Shou was ready to walk right into the shop to continue this fight, Setsuka blocked his path. It wasn't Cain, after all. What did she care what this man had to say?

"What the –" was all Shou managed to say before the door was slammed in his face.

She trudged back to her room, hanging her heavy head. There was nothing she wouldn't give at that moment for Cain to be there, for him to stroke her hair and tell her that it would be alright. Those comforting gestures that Kyoko was so unfamiliar with, they'd become a part of Setsuka. The comfort of us. It felt so good to know that one person couldn't live without the other. That they were both lost. That they both had their demons.

She knew that Tsuruga-san cared. That it had always been there. Sure, he tried to cover it up with his flimsy excuses, but after that last time at the Dark Moon party she realized what he was doing. Hiding behind his clever words and slick moves was a predator. The way that he stared at her… those bright smiles he gave her, almost too bright to face... it was hard to ignore. But that kind of thinking led to trouble, without a doubt.

She'd promised herself not to be used like that ever again. She wouldn't be played and she wouldn't play the fool. No matter what, _that feeling_ – the one that robbed her of concern for herself – had to be suppressed. It had to be stomped out and destroyed. It had to be stopped.

Though, it wasn't always wrong…

* * *

Again his mind flashed on last night, how fragile Setsuka had been. He'd led her by hand to bed and, without either of them bathing or even taking off their shoes, he'd cradled her in his arms. She'd been trembling so softly, he wondered if she was crying. All he could do was rub her back… over and over… _stubbornly_ trying to provide her with the comfort she needed.

And then, she'd relaxed into his embrace. At that moment, he'd felt so relieved. Because if she hadn't… if he'd pushed her too far… It didn't matter if it was Setsuka or Kyoko anymore, he just needed this girl to be okay. He just needed her. He'd fallen asleep like that, both of them in strangers' clothes… unaware who they were lying beside.

But to wake up alone… had he ever known a winter so cold?

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Thankfully she was busy with work, having to catch up with her scenes on "Box R" that she'd postponed for her "other job". And when she wasn't acting, she was studying for her advancement test for school. Whether it was Natsu or Mathematics, Kyoko threw herself into it completely, aware that if she didn't, she'd be stuck thinking about him.

Normally, when she'd have free time between shootings she'd head back to LME's main branch. She was still a member of the "Love Me" division, despite her already budding career, and felt obligated to fulfill her duties as such. So, the second day after her return to _Kyoko_, she biked over to LME in her pink overalls. She didn't intend to hunt for more stamps, and she prayed that the president wouldn't want to talk to her. All she hoped for was to study quietly in the office. Or that's what she told herself.

She couldn't deny that the possibility of seeing Tsuruga-san was on her mind. Though she didn't know what she wanted from him right now, just seeing him would be enough. Having lived together for two weeks now, off and on, she craved his presence more than anything.

And then… just as she was walking through the LME lobby, he was there, like an apparition. Kyoko froze, afraid to move and afraid to breathe. He was riding the escalator up, talking happily with Yashiro-san. It wasn't Cain and it certainly wasn't that death god. It was Tsuruga Ren, the most beloved actor in all of Japan. She smiled unconsciously, relieved to see him acting as he always did. But as she watched, his hand made its way up to his neck and rested _there_, where _it_ should have been. Kyoko felt her face grow hot as she looked away. Was it still there? How long do kiss marks last?!

* * *

He used the days ahead to organize his thoughts. Yashiro-san seemed to pick up on this and filled his schedule with meaningless interviews and commercial spots. If he was working, he didn't have to think about it…

Because so many times, he found himself reaching for his phone, about to call her. And then he'd remember that she didn't have a phone… not anymore. In those moments, he'd feel his mask slip. The only thing that kept him clinging to the façade was the knowledge that the Heel siblings weren't dead yet. There was still months of production left to shoot in "Tragic Marker". As long as the president didn't call it off, he'd be with her again in a matter of days. And then there was that promise he made…

"_I won't do anything out of character like that anymore… As long as I'm alive, I'll live as 'your me'."_

He had to keep it together. For her.

* * *

Gathering her courage, she looked up again at Tsuruga-san, wondering if he'd covered it up with make-up. The memory of it brought shame and embarrassment to her now, the moment when she'd let Setsuka take over. Her mind flashed back to the image of his naked torso... and the need to claim him as her own.

**The shame!** Had she gone too far? Did the muse see it? Did Yashiro-san?! Death would be more merciful than his teasing!

But... she was glad it wasn't visible now, regardless of whether he'd covered it up or if it had healed on its own. As worried as she'd been for him at the time, she hadn't done that to _Tsuruga Ren_. After all, he was her senpai! It would be inappropriate, wrong, borderline sexual harassment...

Her heart constricted in disagreement. That feeling again. And his words...

_"...your me..."_

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. As he walked away, his hand dropped reluctantly back to his side. She had to make sure of it, she told herself as an excuse, because her eyes wouldn't leave him until he was out of view.

Nothing was there. But... she still hoped...that her _mark_ remained.

* * *

And then… it was time. The Heel siblings were born again.

Cain was surprised to see Setsuka already in the hotel room when he arrived. She was pacing, back and forth, her arms crossed over her chest. When he stepped into the room, she froze. Then, as if she hadn't flinched at all, she turned to him, smiling.

"Niisan, you're back!"

And she ran to him, surprising him with a cheerful hug.

It made sense that Setsuka would hate to be separated from her brother. It was right for her to crave his touch. Everything she did was spot on. Everything but the way she clung to him…

* * *

This is how things ought to have been.

When she was not herself… and he was someone else… she could say so much. She could tell the truth, even though it was all supposed to be an act.

"I missed you."

Cain shuddered slightly before hugging her back, his hand stroking her hair.

"I missed you, too."

Though her mind had been in turmoil these past few days, the memories of what she'd done as Setsuka tormenting her constantly, she felt reassurance wash over her when he held her back. She didn't want to disappoint him. She knew the worst of it wasn't all that it seemed. It was an act! It was all for the sake of the role! Tsuruga-san, can you feel my passion? Can't you see that I'm growing into a real actress?

As much as she tried to separate her feelings from Setsuka, a part of her resisted.

_Why can't I dream?_ she asked herself.

* * *

Though he knew it was **Setsuka** that missed Cain, **Setsuka** that jumped into his arms, but... he believed the desperation of that embrace, the pressure and need that held him and made his heart beat faster was all Kyoko.

_Why can't I dream?_

* * *

'Cause I know you care…

* * *

And I know you care…

* * *

**I know it's always been there.**


	2. Halcyon

**__****Author's note: This fanfic contains lines from the song "Halcyon" by Ellie Goulding (in bolded italics). I do not own those words, but I do love them. **

* * *

**Halcyon**

It wasn't unexpected, when she found the president of LME watching her watching Tsuruga-san. In fact, it was inevitable. She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid him if she returned to the main branch. But, if she didn't, she figured he'd call her in anyway. She sighed, apprehensive of the conversation ahead. Without needing a signal, she made her way through the busy lobby to where Lory stood.

They rode the elevator up to his office in silence. As usual, the president wore a robe that looked Arabic and suited to royalty, with gold embroidery lining the dark green lapels. She focused on his wardrobe, hoping it would keep her mind occupied enough to stop her from fidgeting under his intense gaze. He'd always been able to read her so easily. Yesterday, on the set of "Tragic Marker" she knew that he'd seen something in her eyes. Even though she'd tried to hide it, it had shone right through.

They took seats opposite each other in the formal sitting room. His butler brought them tea.

"Ah," the president sighed, breaking the uneasy silence. "It feels like only yesterday that you were sitting right there..."

_That's right, _he thought._ She had been sitting in that same seat, drinking the same tea, when she'd admitted that she'd lost an important human emotion. _

Kyoko nodded stiffly. Though she was usually comfortable around the president, her grudge radar was on high alert, certain that at any moment he was going to start scolding her for being a fool.

"When I hired you as a member of Love ME, what was your purpose?" he asked, casually sipping his tea.

Kyoko folded her hands in her lap delicately, a habit from when she'd worked in Shou's parent's inn, and one that she'd fall back to whenever she was nervous. "To finish the tasks I am assigned wholeheartedly, in order to be loved."

Lory nodded. "I want to commend you on a job well done."

He leaned back into his chair, his smile genuine, like a proud father. It reminded her of Kuu-sensei. Then, with a shock, she realized that she associated that smile with goodbyes. It seemed that the men in her life would leave her as soon as she lived up to their expectations. As soon as she'd learned everything that they could teach her, they would disappear.

"I've watched as you've grown into a young actress. It seems that you've grasped that lost emotion, ne? I think it's time we start discussing your debut."

The president was nearly bursting at the seams, trying to contain his excitement. He was sure that Kyoko would be thrilled. But…

She heaved a sigh. Just as she thought, he was trying to end it.

"Are you saying I'm finished with "Love ME"?" she asked despondently.

"Yes, as of today, I'm suspending all of your Love ME activities. You can concentrate on your work in "Box R" and getting new roles," he said with glee. "Sawara-san and I will start looking for your first lead role. You will be sure to become a star in no time!"

_**I know it's not over, I've worked this out for sure**_…

"Excuse me, president, I don't want to be rude, but wasn't the point of Love ME to collect points?"

Her lack of enthusiasm struck the president as odd. _She'd hated that pink jumpsuit, hadn't she? Ah, but the seeds of love are sown…_ he considered delightedly.

"Well… Yes, that was how you could keep track of your progress… but that was hardly…"

"I haven't gotten my stamp for my work as Setsuka Heel!" she interrupted impatiently.

_Oh, right._ "As for that, I'm sure that Ren would award you full points."

Just the look on Ren's face as he interacted with Setsuka on the set of "Tragic Marker" made it obvious. It was more than just that he cared for this girl, but that he also respected her as an actor. The way he took her into his arms was not ambivalent. The president knew there was no need for him to see any more after that.

"In fact, I guarantee it."

Full points from Tsuruga-san? Kyoko wondered if that would ever truly happen. He always found a flaw in her work, to the point where she'd been certain that he hated her. But now… his criticism helped her grow. Since she'd learned so much from him, it was almost frightening to think of a day when he was satisfied with her work. Would he also give her that smile? The smile of "goodbyes"?

But, there was so much more she wanted him to teach her.

Her mind froze as she recalled one of the lessons she'd refused.

"… _I'll teach you directly how to do it properly…"_

_**It's gonna be colder now you've forced open the door.**_

"I don't know…" she said, not wanting to give up on the project.

Lory gave her a look of surprise. Then he smiled gently.

"Well, didn't you complete this task with another's feelings in the forefront?"

"Yes…"

"And didn't you focus your whole heart on completing the task adequately?"

_My whole heart? _

"Well… yes."

"Then that is all I can ask from a Love ME trainee!"

"But, president… If what you say is true, then the only way I can be released from Love ME is to "complete the job"…"

It wasn't over. Not until she got the stamp.

The atmosphere changed between her and the president, as if they were squaring off for battle.

"Why do you think I assigned you as Setsuka Heel?"

"Because you needed someone to take care of Ren while he was undercover, without his identity being found out…" seeing his expression, as if coaxing more out of her as if he wasn't satisfied with the answer, she continued. "You wanted me to be an omamori… or something like a guardian, right?"

"And didn't you do that? Didn't you… ward off… evil?"

It shocked her that Lory was so observant. How would he know all of that just from a few minutes of observation? She was sure that he hadn't been there when that death god had taken over Tsuruga-san's body. Still, what had he seen in Tsuruga-san that she couldn't?

"But there is still more filming of "Tragic Marker" to be done! Who will make sure that Tsuruga-san eats properly?" Kyoko reasoned, stubbornly trying to ignore the true meaning of her assignment.

"Kyoko, I didn't give you this job just for food. Ren is a grown man and capable of taking care of himself. Surely you noticed that something was different about him? Something that Cain Heel brought out in him?"

_**I know you better than I ever have before.**_

"… Yes."

"He was fighting himself, but it looks as though he's made it through the worst patch. I doubt he'll have any trouble with Cain Heel now. He doesn't need Setsuka anymore."

Doesn't need?

_**But you never fought for me. **_

Did he tell the president this? Was he so ready to get rid of Setsu?

_**When I was a shelter…**_

No, that wasn't right. Cain would never want that. His sister was his world. And Tsuruga-san would not discuss ending the assignment with the president without warning her… She thought… that she was beginning to understand him a little better. That, maybe, they weren't so different… that they both had their demons to face. That together… that they'd face them together…

_**But you're not heading home to me.**_

How would he feel if he returned to the hotel room and she wasn't there? Abandoned? Lonely? Lost?

"Please, president!" she jumped to her feet and bowed deeply. "Please let me be Setsuka one more time!"

_Yes, _Lory thought happily_, let me feel your passion!_

"Why?"

With her body folded forward, Kyoko paused and thought for a second. _Why can't I let go of this role?_

"Because Setsuka would never leave her brother without a reason!"

The president waited for her to continue, obviously unconvinced. Raising her head, she settled her shoulders and tried to find certainty in her knowledge of Setsuka's character. All the while her own true feelings were ringing in her head incessantly, begging her to save the role.

_**We could be closer... We could be closer… We could be…**_

"Setsuka feels protective and possessive toward her brother. If they were apart, she would worry that he'd get into fights with the other cast members… She would worry that he'd get too close to the girls… (that damn hamster). And she'd…"

_What would Setsuka do without Cain?_

"Be…"

_Didn't he come before everything? What emotion would drive her to be with him? To overcome the obstacles that kept them apart? _

_How do I feel?_

"… Lonely without him," she finished in a soft voice.

_Eh? What's this?_ The president wondered with excitement. _There it is: that emotion!_

_**When it's just us… you show me what it's like to feel lonely.**_

"And, though Cain would never admit it, he needs Setsu too. His sister is bossy and demanding, but he'd be lost without her."

_Could this really be the same girl?_ wondered the president_. Clearly describing what it means to love and being aware of the feelings of others? Where is Kyoko?_

"Please, president. I can't leave this task unfinished!"

_My pride as an actress is on the line! How could I ever face Tsuruga-san if I quit half-way?_

_**I'll take your hand for you to let it go…**_

She waited nervously, as if her life was on the line.

The president looked her over thoughtfully, as if mulling it over.

Then he smiled.

"Alright," he said, getting distracted momentarily by Kyoko's reciprocal bright smile. "But on one condition: you must remain in character until you get your stamp. And once you do, you will no longer be Setsuka Heel."

_You'll have to** let it go**_. Though unsaid, those words echoed between them.

"I promise."

* * *

_**When it's just us…**_

He was back. Cain Heel entered the hotel room behind her. She'd been pacing, fretting about her choice. Is this what's best for Tsuruga-san? Was the president right, that he no longer needed Setsu anymore?

But…

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a little jump. It was cheerful, cute and full of delighted excitement. It was Setsu's hug.

_**Let it go… Let it go… Let it go…**_

Her arms pulled him tighter. It had almost been over. She'd nearly had to give up this role that she'd fallen in love with. But she couldn't…

**Let it go.**

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

_**It's gonna be… It's gonna be better!**_

As Setsu and Cain…

_**It's gonna be better. **_

They were able to tease each other. Setsuka whined that they had nothing in the fridge to eat. Cain insisted that he'd take her out to a restaurant. A nice one.

_**It's gonna be better. **__**It's gonna be better.**_  


She laughed at him, saying that they'd get kicked out as soon as the hostess got a good look at him. The words "Death god" were used.

In the end, they ate noodles from a roadside stand. And they tasted amazing.

_**It's gonna be…**_

* * *

They took a long walk… Not really concerned about where they were going. They passed through alleys between houses, and other dark places. And they talked.

"So you're not mad anymore, Setsu?"

"Why would I be mad? It was just a hamster, afterall," Setsuka stated in a bored tone. She squeezed his hand lightly. "In fact, I've always wanted a pet."

"We could teach her some tricks," suggested Cain, squeezing back.

Setsuka smiled dangerously. "Like how to _play dead_?"

"I was thinking of _fetch_," he said off-hand, his gaze off in the distance.

It had gotten dark and shadows filled every street corner. He could have been scanning for danger, with his sister's safety in his mind, making sure that they didn't attract attention from the wrong kind of people. But Setsu didn't like it when she wasn't the object of of her brother's undivided attention.

Setsuka dug in her heels. "What is it that you want…" she demanded, pulling him around to face her. "That is not within your grasp?"

_**When we're alone…**_

His dark eyes focused on her serious face. It was a challenge. She wanted something, some kind of reassurance. He smirked. Acting with her was so much fun.

"I knew it…" he said, touching her cheek.

_**When we're alone…**_

His face moved closer, until they were only a breath apart. He could feel Kyoko's panic under Setsu's blank façade. It excited him to no end, teasing her like this.

"You're more of a cat person, anyway."

_**It could be home.**_

* * *

Back at the hotel, Setsu was taking a shower. It was nearly morning and Cain usually would have been curled up in his blankets by now. He would have been, had it not been for that little heart-shaped notebook he'd found on his sister's dresser.

The Love ME stamp book.

It had been impressive how well they were keeping to their roles this time around. Her hard work inspired him to try just as hard so as not to disappoint her. But… something like this… an item that was so obviously Kyoko's left out so casually… She must have done it on purpose.

_**When it's just us, you show me what it feels like to be lonely.**_

He'd been staring at it since Setsu had left the room. It was like the book was taunting him, reminding him that this was just another job that she was completing as a stepping stone to her true goal. No matter how many times he'd confronted her about her reasons for getting in to acting, she still felt the need to get revenge on _that guy_. That guy! Why did it always come back to him?

_**You show me what it feels like to be lost.**_

Did this mean she thought she was done with Setsuka Heel? That she was planning on ending this role?

_No_! pleaded his heart.

Though they might have the chance to act alongside each other again someday, it would never be like this again. Their secret plays that no one else sees…

But one day he would have to…

_**Let it go… **_

The door opened, releasing steam from the bath into the room. Setsuka emerged in nothing but a camisole and a pair of silky shorts.

"Niisan, why haven't you gone to sleep?" she purred, aware of the stricken look on his face. "Or were you waiting for me to tuck you in?"

_**Let it go…**_

She sashayed her way across the room to him. He could only watch, without making a move as she crouched down and took off his boots for him. Then, she lifted the blankets and spread them over him.

She giggled. "Usually you make a cocoon, don't you?" Then she tucked the blanket around him, wedging it underneath his sides, until he couldn't move. "Ah, that looks better," she grinned.

_**Let it go...**_

How could he live without this interaction? He'd miss Setsu too much.

The girl turned off the lights and got into bed.

"Good night, Niisan."

**_Let it go._**

Maybe one day, he could have this again. He glanced at the stamp book one more time. He needed to set her free.

"Thank you, Setsu."

_**It's gonna be...**_

She stiffened at the tone of his voice, filled with heart-felt appreciation.

That day when he could have this kind of relationship for real… with Kyoko… He'd look forward to it until the end of his days.

_**And it's gonna be better.**_

* * *

Here it was. Kyoko panicked. She had left the stamp book out in plain view. The president had told her it was time to move on, but that she couldn't break character until it was over. There was no way for Setsu to ask for a Love ME stamp, so she'd had to get creative.

But, she didn't want it to end.

_**It's gonna be better.**_

She had to tell herself that there would be more roles that she would fall in love with. With the debut the president had promised her, there would be many roles. So many that she'd ask him to take them back… No. It will be fine.

_**It's gonna be better.**_

There will be good roles and bad ones, princesses and witches and tragic heroines. She didn't need Setsuka Heel. She told herself that she didn't need Cain Heel, either.

Not when she already had Tsuruga Ren.

**It's gonna be better!**

The next morning, Cain was up before Setsuka, taking the shower he hadn't taken last night. She used the opportunity to check the stamp book. Flipping through the pages slowly, remembering all the tasks she'd completed as a Love ME trainee, reluctantly finding herself on the last page. She took a deep breath as she turned it.

_"100 points! Will definitely make it!"_

And then there was a note next to it:

"_Thank you for your hard work as Setsu. Your acting has reached new and excitingly wonderful levels. Congratulations. I anxiously await your debut into the acting field. I only hope that we'll be able to act together again, someday."_

Something was scrawled under the message, and it took her a moment to realize it was his email address:

_Ren XX. co .jp_

Just as she'd promised the president, the moment she saw the stamp, Setsuka Heel dissolved. Her essence floated away like crystalline bubbles on the air. She wanted to reach out to snatch her back, but she knew she had to let it go.

She gathered her things, making sure not to leave a trace. A note she'd prepared was left in exactly the same position on the nightstand as the stamp book had been. Quietly, she let herself out of the hotel room, giving one last glance at the room and smiling sadly. The door closed with a soft click.

* * *

Cain remained in the bathroom longer than necessary. He didn't want to go out too soon and witness her leaving. It would hurt too much. It would be better if he waited. Still he clung to the hope that she'd burst in and yell at him for taking so long that his breakfast was getting cold.

When he finally trudged out, the room was empty. The only explanation was a note left behind.

"_Niisan,_

_I'm going back to England. I know you were busy with your role as BJ, but I'm glad you made time to visit with me while I was here. I figured if I left, that you'd be able to concentrate better on your acting, and that you'd be able to come home to me sooner this way. But, if you need anything, just say the word and I'll be on the next plane back to Japan._

_Please, take care of yourself._

_Setsu, XX"_

Tsuruga Ren exhaled slowly. He couldn't help but feel disappointed knowing that the next time they meet it wouldn't be any different from before. But his eye caught a few words scribbled near the bottom of the page, and his heart skipped a beat.

"_P.S. I'll email you every day."_

_**It's gonna be better!**_


End file.
